ZSF2/Silian Lancastor
Condition *'Pending Points': *'Wounds': N/A Skills Combat *'Demolitions: '''40 *'Pistols': 2 *'Shock Trooper': 37 *'Firearms Training': 20 *'Precision': 15 *'Sword Training:' 10 *'Military Training': 9 (3/4) *'Rapid Fire': 7 (1/3) *'Blunt Weaponary': +4 (0/2) *'Hammers': +7 (0/3) *'Melee Training': +9 (1/4) Martial *'Wresting': 14 (0/5) *'Brute Force': 15 (2/6) Defense *'Armor Training': 30 *'Pack Rat': 15 *'Agility': 30 (0/11) *'Athletics': 20 (0/7) Crafting/Knowledge *'Chemistry': 18 *'Genetics: 24 *'''Ingenuity: 15 *'Medicine': 16 *'Improvised Weapon Craft': 1 *'Learning': 6 (0/3) *'Ammo Crafting': 2 *'Jury Rig': 3 (0/2) Survival *'Looting': 11 Stats *'Endurance': 35 (7/12) *'Strength': 15 (0/6) *'Perception': 20 *'Stamina':15 (0/6) *'Willpower': 14 (0/5) Vehicles *'Driving (Heavy Specialization): '''20 Unique *???: 21 Affinity *'John, +6''' *'Oliver Hunter, +1' *'Amber Woods, +6' *'Lauren Jackson, +18' *'Atomsk, +7' *'Drake, +2' *'Keu, +3' *'Alice. +7' *'???. +3' Random Calculation: 10+(3X) and 1d6+X Perks Trial By Fire (Demolitions) *-5 Lethality to Explosive/Fire Elemental Weapon that can include ammunition and adds .35 AOE, round up. If lethality cannot be increased further, adds up to half AOE. Unquenchable Flame (Endurance) *Ignores the First MW recieved. Reactive Armor (Armor Training) *Ignores up to Skill/3 in Armor Penetration. Unbreakable (Shock Trooper) *Adds Armor+Half Armor training to resist knock down effects, and Armor+Halfarmortraining/2 to recoil resist. Items Equipped *Inventory Slots: 18 *Head: Interceptor Helmet *Face: Firemans Smoke Mask (.5 Units) *Body: Interceptor Body Armor (4 Units) *Legs: None *Feet: Quick Boots (.5 Units) *Arms: None *Hands: Insulated Fire Gloves (.5 Units) *Accessories: AM Device (1 Unit), NV/IR Goggles (.5 Units), Hiking Backpack (+3 Units) *Weapons: Little Castor (5 Units) *Total Armor Penalties: -23 Mobility, -10 Precision, -10 Accuracy, -10 Perception *Ignored: -23 Mobility, -10 Accuracy, -4 Perception *Total Penalty: -10 Precision, -6 Perception Weapons *'RPG-7 "Little Castor" (*)': 30/1/+15 (5 Units) **Attached Targetting Scope: Adds +10 Accuracy **Quick Load Ability: Spent Shells are immediately ejected and a new one is reloaded without wasting a turn. **Normal Rocket Ammo: 30-5 TBF Lethality, AOE of 6+3 (TBF) *'AK-103 "Kill Joy" (++)': 45/3/+15. -10 Recoil (4 Units) **Full Auto Ability: 10 Ammo can be used to hit up to AOE 5 **Uses Clip of 7.62 MM (30/30 Current) *'Milkor Grenade Launcher "Spark" (++)': 45/2/+10 (3 Units) **Normal Grenade 50-5 (TBF), 4+2 (TBF), 14 Grenades Left (6/6 Current) *'Highly Upgraded '(*+)' "Legacy" M4A1': 50/3/+20 **Attachment: Scope (+5 Accuracy) **Ammo 30/30, 5.56 Nato **Ability: Unknown **Ability: Spread Fire (7 AOE for 12 Ammo) *'Flamethrower "The Cure"(+): '''50'/'1/+5 (6 Units) **Normal Ammunition: 45-5 (TBF), AOE 3+2 (TBF), 50/50 Tank Fuel * '''Zastava M93 Black Arrow' (++) (35/1/+20) (9 Units) **Attached Scope++ (+10 Accuracy, -5 Recoil and Exotic) **Strap (-2 Units when not held) **Ammo 10/10 .50 BMG, Extended Clip *'"Black Judgement" Holy Sledgehammer '(*+) (30/1/+15) (5/10 Mana) **Enchanted: +5 Light/Lightning Affinity **Judgement Bolt: Ranged Attack, +15 to Accuracy, Costs 5 Mana) **+15 Armor Piercing Armor *'(Equipped) Interceptor Body Armor(*): '+30 Armor (8 Units) **+30 Armor, +10 Lethal Resistince, -20 Mobility, -10 Precision, -5 Accuracy, ** +15 Against Bullets ** +15 Piercing Resistance ** Reduce wounds from explosives/fire by 5 *'(Equipped) Interceptor Helmet' (++) **Resistant: Ignores up to 2 headwounds per battle, +25 LR **Heavy: -10 Perception, -5 Accuracy, -3 Mobility *'(Equipped) Firemans Smoke Mask': +5 LR(Doesn't stack with the armor though. XP) +25 Resistince to Gas/Smoke/ETC (1 Unit) *'(Equipped) Quick Boots(++):' +10 Agility, ** +10 Traction, Ignore first foot/leg wound in battle *'(Equipped) Insulated Fire Gloves'(+): Ignore first hand/arm wound in battle, ** +10 For Heat/Cold resistance, double if used to resist just holding something hot/cold **Fire Affinity, +5 Fire (1 Unit) *'(Equipped) Enchanced(*) Hiking Pack': 35% carrying capacity, -5 Agility -- Liquid container: can carry up to two liquids of most kinds safely, 1 liter per tank. (x1) (+3 Units, 2 .5 Units of Liquid) *'(Equipped) Anti Magic Device: '-30 to Magic Rolls, Locks Mana skills..forcing one to draw on physical stamina only. (2 Units) *'Kevlar Coat': +10 Dodge, Takes Half damage from explosive/fire attacks. *'(Equipped) *'Good(+) NV/IR Goggles:' '+15 Environmental Perception Resistance, +7 Perception, -25 Brightness Resistance ** **Attachment: Motion Tracker(+) (+7 Bonus to Focused actions) Consumables *'S.B Serum': +20 To Mental/Craft Checks, Wears off after 2 hours, Endurance roll must be made to prevent damage/unconciousness. Can wake up a comatose person prematurely (8/10 Doses Left) *'Fire Unlimited+ (Book):' +5, +20 Successes (Demolitions) *'Healing for Dummies (Book):' ? *'Med Kit': 10/20 Charges, +15 To first Aid *'Ketamine': x2 Bottles, 30 Pills *'Seruquel': x2 Bottles, 30 Pills *'1 x Strength Pill': 13 Success worth of Strength Stat *'2 x Endurance Pill': 16 Succcesses worth of Endurance Stat. Tools *Advanced Mobile Lab: Allows complex chemical mixtures, +10 Tools *Polished Demolition Tools: Allows one to craft bombs, improve ammunition, disarm bombs, etc. +10 Tools *Concussion Grenade x39 ( AoE: d8, Leth 45+5X, 10 Armor Piercing ) *Concussion Grenade x10 ( AoE: d8, Leth 45+5X, 10 Armor Piercing. +5 Accuracy ) *Flash Grenades+ x20: AoE 6+Special Leth 100/2/+0 | Weapon ignores non helmet armor - All those who are looking at the grenade must roll to "dodge" or take half "damage" - "Damage" is a Base 30 headwound, -10 per round *Stun Grenades+ x10':' AoE d6, Leth 100+10X, KO at 2/3rds Leth Materials *16 Gallons of Gasoline *5.5 Gallons of Pure Alchohol *Undisclosed Amount of Weed Killer *Undisclosed Amount of Bug Killer *63 Empty 7.62 Russian Shells *2 Empty .50 BMG Shell *18 Empty 5.56 Nato Shells *1 Grenade Casing Random Items *2 x Home Made RPG-7s = *4 x Frag Grenade (=) * Quality Silver Metalsmith gloves(*): Reduces 2 arm/hand wounds per battle, +10 Defense, +5 Metalsmithing, -3 Dexterity, -3 Grip Ammo *20 7.62 MM *4 40 MM Grenades *5 Normal Rockets *60 Normal Flamethrower Fuel *82 5.56 Nato *50 12 Gauge Shells *26 .50 BMG Rounds *11 .50 Anti Armor BMG Rounds Strains (24.0) *Plague Zombie (Live Sample, +.5 Strain) *Normal Zombie *Shooter+ Zombie *Cow Zombie *Shooter Zombie *Drunken Zombie *Armored Zombie (Live Sample, +.5 Strain) *Strong Zombie *Strong+ Zombie *Screecher Zombie *Quick Zombie *Quick+ Zombie *Fat Zombie *Glutton Zombie *Fat+ Zombie *Magus Zombie *Lithe+ Zombie *Magus+ Zombie *Mutate x4 *? Mutate (K-Mart Crit 1 Encounter) *Lithe Zombie (Quick++) (Nut House) *Slasher (Quick++) (Costco) *Shopaholic (Jewelry shop) *Big Boss (Strong*) (Base Attack) *Spiked Mutate (Mutate) (Base Attack) *Spider Zombie (Spider*) (Farm Raid) *Zombie Leech (Retirement Home) *Bone Tank Zombie (Armored++) (Horde Attack) *Shooter++ (Horde Attack) *Tiger Blood, (Tiger/Strength*) (Costco) *Magus++, Shadowfiend (Fresno) Blood Samples (26%) *Jason Vahan's blood sample (3.5) *Henry (1.0) *Atomsk (1.0) *Shara (1.0) *John (1.0) *Chris (2.0) *Cyrus (1.0) *Drake (2.5) *Maxwell (1.0) *Masaru (2.0) Quick Rolls History Unknown Extras (Optional) Achievements (If you have/gain any achievements, place them here.) *Achievement 1 *Achievement 2 TVTropes (If you are aware of any tropes that happen to fit your character, feel free to post them here. For silliness purposes.) *Trope 1 *Trope 2 Category:Characters